


Atlantis on Ice

by Imaginativedream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Atlantian Victor, Atlantis AU, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Mild OoC, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, adorkable Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginativedream/pseuds/Imaginativedream
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a self proclaimed expert on the Lost City of Atlantis and all of its magnificence, including the city's rich history of performing arts. Just when he is about to give up and retire his dream of finding the lost civilization and head back home to his family's onsen in Japan, a unique opportunity presents itself.Or...the Atlantis AU I wanted to read and decided to write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the Atlantis AU that no one asked for but I wanted to read. I was inspired by someone’s fanart on tumblr by Flitzsa and was waiting for someone to write a fanfiction when I decided I would give it a try. I am obsessed with Victuuri. I hope I did them justice. This will be close to the movie Atlantis The Lost Empire that Disney produced back in 2001. I will expand this universe and make it more adaptable for our favorite characters. I have also taken liberties with the film. I will continue as long as it amuses me to do so or if there is some interest. Enjoy. Italics will be Atlantian speech.

 

 

 

 

“…in a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea.”

  * _-Plato, 360 B.C.E._



* * *

 

 

The horizon grows dark and a mass of distant shapes fly through the sky. The mechanical sea creatures soar with unparalleled speed carrying their Atlantian riders. They are eager to reach their home and see their families one last time. But time has run its course, and all things must end, even the most wondrous of things.

 

_“The wave is gaining! We have to warn Atlantis!”_

 

One of the Atlantian warriors raises his weapon to the sky in a desperate attempt to send a signal, one last warning to their home before the inevitable. He struggles with the item and it slips between his fingers and is quickly swallowed by the turbulent waves beneath them.

 

_“You fool you’ve destroyed us all!”_

 

He hardly hears his compatriot over the roaring ocean. Its sound is horrifying, deadly. The screams and panicked cries of his fellow warriors as the ocean takes them are deafening. They can barely hear one another between the sounds of their mechanical aircrafts and the tsunami at their backs.

_“Too late!”_

The ocean claims the majority of the Atlantian warriors. They fly until they reach the outer most border of their once great city. They pass the farmlands and the herds of animals, and the luscious foliage.

 

They reach the main city, still beautiful despite the calamity. The dark blood red of the city’s power source is horrifying as it hovers above the palace. It is a stark contrast to the healing teal as per usual. The light it emits flashes below to encompass the city and it’s inhabits.

 

The tidal wave smothers the outer lands and is easily seen by those patrolling the city.

 

 _“Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!”_ The man’s deep voice is calm despite the hopelessness and fear in his eyes. He repeats the phrase over and over again as it amplifies across the city and the guards sound the alarm. It is already too late for most of them.

Directly below people are screaming and running for the shelter as instructed. The richly dressed nobles and the common folk intermix as they all race for the chance to live. Among them is the royal family, just as desperate to get to safety as the other citizens of Atlantis.

_“This way your highness. Quickly!”_

An older man dressed in a formal deep lilac robe grasps his wife’s hand. She is also similarly dressed, with the distinction of a differently styled head stress and luminescent facial tattoos. The King holds a staff in his right hand and turns towards the guard leading them to safety. His wife, the Queen, pulls their sons hand.

_“Vitya, come on!”_

The small boy with shining silver hair and blue eyes, like most of his fellow Atlantian’s, struggles in his mother’s gasp. A bark comes from behind them and the brown poodle puppy bounds over to them. The prince’s long hair covers his eyes as he races to pick up the scared puppy. His mother stops him and the fear in her eyes startles the normally cheerful prince.

_“Vitya! Just leave her! There’s no time!”_

Suddenly, the blood red light shines over them both and turns color. His mother pauses and stands to face the light shining over them from above. The crystal at her neck hovers in the air and matches the glow in her eyes. Victor calls to her, and tugs at her skirt, but she ignores him and walks past.

Nearby, King Yakov is pushed to the side and notices the absence of his family. He hears the barking of his son’s dog, Makkachin, and finds them in the crowd only a few meters away. His eyes grow wide in horror, watching as the light from Atlantis’ power source focuses solely on Queen Natalia's and Victor whom is now grasping his mother’s hand frantically. The dog barks wildly at their side running in circles.

 

A sudden flash makes him look away. When he is able to look again he watches as his wife floats through the air towards the sky. Queen Natalia's fingers trail over Victor’s and grasp the bracelet adjourning the young princes wrist.

 

 _“Mother!”_ Victor cries as he runs after her. Tears gather in his eyes as he falls to the ground. Makkachin licks his face and the prince sinks his hands in her fur.

 

A protective barrier suddenly grows around the inner city of Atlantis safely encasing the citizens within and dooming those outside its walls.

 

King Yakov collapses and folds Victor in his arms as the young prince continues to cry for his mother.

 

 _“Close your eyes Victor! Look away!”_ The King tells his son and buries the child’s head in the folds of his robes. The boy trembles in his father’s embrace. He wishes he had listened better and will blame himself for the next thousand years for her death.

 

The light spins viciously in the sky and the barrier fully forms just in time for the surge to ascend. Smoke and fire surround them as the ocean swallows the city in one large wave.

 

Lightning clashes and the ocean storms until the city is completely submerged. The sea calms and the clouds lighten. There is no lingering trace of the city that will forever be known as myth and revered as the Lost City of Atlantis.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Yuuri! Please leave comments they help so much. And i'm sorry but I couldn't see it any other way...

 

Washington, D.C. 1914

 

* * *

 

Yuuri knows Atlantis exists.

 

It is a beautiful day at the Smithsonian Institution. People travel from all over the United States; even the world to gaze into its ever-growing collection of wonders and discovery. The museum is crowded with fine gentlemen and ladies, and young children. There is opportunity here amongst the scientists, scholars, and lover of the arts.

 

When Yuuri moved here seven years ago from his humble upbringings; he believed that he would be welcome. America was a land of opportunity and he assumed its customs were more forgiving than that of his homeland. He was one of the few men of Asian descent in his neighborhood, and he often felt the stares when he went to the store or walked down the street, but he told himself it was no different. Whether they stare at him for holding hands with a man, or the color and distinguished features of his face, it makes no difference.

 

He used to love it when they could not take their eyes off of him. It’s different now. Years ago he was a dancer and eager to entertain his audience. He has not danced for an audience in three years and misses it terribly.

 

His dancing ability is by far the best and his only redeeming quality. His ballet teacher and long time mentor, Okukawa Minako, saw talent in him. She brought him all the way from the sleepy town of Hasetsu, Japan to the bustling United States of America to train under her and turn him into a premier danseur.

 

Yuuri worked hard those first two years. He wanted to prove himself worthy of the famous former prima ballerina and recipient of the Benois de la Danse. He also wanted to make his family proud. The harder he worked the worse his anxiety and fear of failure became, and eventually after struggling for nearly three years within the ballet company, he retired, got a degree in performing arts and art history, with a focus on linguistics and planted himself in the Smithsonian Institution in the hopes to one day be discovered by his peers for his vast intellect and promise.

 

As much as he mourned for his days of performing he is in love with the arts and Atlantis is one of the most enriched mythological societies in the world. There are countless plays, ballets, and musical scores all deriving from this forgotten civilization; however, they are long since claimed and credited by other famous people years later when society deemed them more socially acceptable.

 

Atlantis had been ahead of its time. There was an Atlantean ballet written for two male leads that still had yet to be publicized, but Yuuri had found it one day digging through the old scripts of the Smithsonian on a break from touring with the ballet. And since then, he knew that while he may not fit into this world, no matter what continent he lived on, Atlantis was somewhere he would have thrived. Late at night he could pretend how he would have lived if he had been born in a place free to be himself.

 

As his ballet career dwindled his passion for finding the ruins of this society plagued all of his waking and dreaming hours. And Minako-sensei, may she be at peace, encouraged him through saddened eyes. She was despondent not for his passion of Atlantis, for she believed in it as surely as he, but for the building seclusion he built around himself in the pursuit of this ghost.

 

“Good afternoon Gentleman. First off, I’d like to thank this board for taking the time off to hear my proposal.”

 

Yuuri smiles and hopes it comes off as sincere. He stops himself from adjusting his bowtie. This is the first time he has been granted an audience with the board members and he wants to make a good impression.

 

“Now we’ve all heard of the legend of Atlantis. A continent somewhere in the mid Atlantic that was home to an advanced civilization possessing technology and the arts far beyond our own that, according to our friend Plato here was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea.”

 

He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and speaks in his best English.

 

Atlantis is real. He feels it in his bones just as deeply as when he lands gracefully in a pirouette. This is why he is here; to discover the myth that spawned some for the greatest performance arts in all of history.

 

“Now some of you may ask, why Atlantis? It’s just a myth isn’t it? Pure fantasy, or perhaps a cover story for the well-known accomplishments that were considered taboo or unsavory for the time.”

 

Yuuri slides his poster boards away one after the other. He knows visuals are very important and an enthusiastic presentation is needed for him to pull this off and get the approval he needs.

 

“Well, that is where you’d be wrong.” He swallows, and tries to feign confidence.

 

“10,000 years before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of flight. Impossible you say? Well no, not for them. Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agree that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind more powerful than steam or coal. More powerful than our modern internal combustion engines.”

 

He cannot help the small graceful twirl in his steps as he turns to his audience once more. The music he hears in his mind keeps him grounded just as the dance serves to give him life and a means to ease the anxiety that threatens to stifle him every day in this foreign country. Perhaps, foreign is a strong word, as he has lived in Washington, D.C. since he was seventeen and he is twenty-three years old. Either way, it is the dance and the way it speaks a language all on its own that allows him to express himself. Atlantis was known for its arts as well as its science and the dance is what drew him in.

 

“Gentlemen, I propose that we find Atlantis, find that power source and bring it back to the surface.” He raises his fist and turns to one of his most important visual aids.

 

“Now, this is a page from an illuminated text that describes a book called _The Shepherd’s Journal_ said to have been a first hand account of Atlantis and it’s exact whereabouts.”

 

Yuuri steps awkwardly to the chalk board around his notes and make shift podium.

 

“Now, based on a centuries-old translation of a Norse text,” he picks up a small piece of white chalk, “historians have believed the Journal resides in Ireland.”

 

He squats and lifts a heavy shield, as his lithe dancer legs strain. “But, after comparing the text,” he grunts under the weight. “-to the runes on this Viking shield, I found that…That one of the letters had been mistranslated. So be changing this letter,” Yuuri uses his sleeve to erase the letter ‘r’ and replace it with a ‘c.’ “The key to find the Journal and thus Atlantis lies not in Ireland, but in Iceland!”

 

He breathes deeply and stares ahead of him. “Okay Yuuri, pause for effect.” He mumbles under his breath, his anxiety bubbling under the surface of his skin. He sets the shield down less gracefully than he would like and rolls up his sleeves.

 

“Gentleman, I’ll take your questions now.”

 

A shrill telephone rings and he pauses and apologizes to his audience to answer.

 

He slides over his chalkboard to answer the call. “Cartography and linguistics, Katsuki Yuuri speaking.”

 

His pleasant tone shifts and he sighs hearing the complaints at the other end. He puts the phone down and once more finds himself apologizing to his audience made of old custodian tools, a mop, a broom, a ceremonial mask and other various items. He adjusts a few nobs and hits a wrench to the old boiler before picking the phone back up. The caller is no less grumpy, but does confirm that the problem is now resolved. Yuuri hangs up the phone and goes to resume his presentation.

 

As he begins to explain the route to find _The Shepherd’s Journal_ the clock chimes. Yuuri grabs his notes and adjusts his bow tie and gives himself one last pep talk. He stops by his desk and gazes fondly at the picture of Minako-sensai and him at one of his first performances when he moved to America. He is filled with found memories and smiles nostalgically wishing she were still here to support him. Unfortunately, she passed a year ago, nearly to the day. He misses her terribly. She had long been his only family since he left his home.

 

Suddenly, a thumb sounds signaling the arrival of a message in his chute down in the boiler room. He opens the note and reads it aloud with growing worry.

 

“Dear Mr. Katsuki this is a letter to inform you that your meeting today has been moved up from 4:30 pm to 3:00pm.” He stares at the clock with wide eyes as another message arrives. He feels his heart constrict and his fingers tingle in the clear sign of an imminent panic attack. “Dr. Mr. Katsuki, due to your absence the board has decided to reject your proposal, have a nice weekend. Mr Harcourt’s office.”

 

Yuuri clutches the letter to his chest. His vision narrows. This could be his only opportunity. “They, can’t do this to me,” he gasps and runs out hoping that he isn’t too late.

 

He finds them exiting one of the entryways to a boardroom. There are five Caucasian men in varying states of balding and grey in nicely dressed suits. He runs towards them with what he assumes is pure desperation and part craze in his eyes. His voice squeaks as he calls out to them by name. They turn and panic and try to disperse one by one.

 

“Mr. Harcourt, members of the board!” Yuuri croaks as doors slam in his face. He can feel sweat drip down his brow.

 

Mr. Hartcourt is the only one left in the hall. Yuuri practically chases him out into his vehicle outside of the Smithsonian. He shoves countless papers and important maps in his face, blurting out their importance and trying to condense months of preparation into a few minutes.

 

“This museum funds scientific expeditions not on facts, not on legends and folklore.” Mr Hartcourt announces stiffly adjusting his glasses. He pushes Yuuri’s papers out the window and many of them fall in the mud. He stares at them seeing the countless hours of research dismissed in mere seconds. His throat tightens and his fingers twitch. The car starts and the engine thrums. Yuuri begins to chase after the vehicle in one last attempt to get the man’s attention.

 

“But there’s a journal, its in Iceland, I’m sure of it this time!” The car does not stop and Yuuri gulps and knows this is the end for him. He pushes his letter of resignation onto the window facing Mr. Hartcourt. “Sir, please, I didn’t want it to come to this, but if you reject my proposal I must respectfully send in my resignation!”

 

The vehicle stops and the sudden loss of momentum throws him onto the dirt road. The car backs up.

 

“You’ll what? Flush your career down the toilet like that dancer mentor of yours? You should have stuck to what you were good at, or better yet, stayed in your own country where this type of daydream is tolerated more.” Yuuri bites his lips at the inaccurate words and clear insults. “You have a lot of potential, Yuki, don’t throw it away for some pip dream.”

 

“It’s Yuuri,” he quietly corrects but the older man pays no mind. Mr. Hartcourt tosses a coin at him instead.

 

“You want to go on an expedition, here take a trolley to the Potomac and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head!” Yuuri stares at the coin on the pavement and picks it up wondering how people can be so cold hearted. Yuuri has never wanted to leave on a boat back to Japan so badly before. But he can’t, he can never return home to his family a failure.

 

The car takes off and water drenches his shirt. Yuuri sighs and pulls his knees to his chest and buries his head in his hands and tries not to break down in the middle of the street.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tadaima!”

 

The door creaks open and Yuuri trudges into his small home. He nudges the door close with his toe and his shoulders sag. He’s safe and away from prying eyes and the pitying looks from onlookers. The breath he’s holding releases and the parchments and objects in his arms are set aside. The light switch does not turn on and he gives up after a few more attempts. He opens his voice to call out to his dog only to clamp his mouth shut and squeeze his eyes tight.

 

The reality sets in once more and it’s all he can stand. The day has been terrible and the memory of his dead dog is the final straw.

 

Yurri collapses against the wall and sinks to his knees. He buries his face in his hands and cries. His sobs are quiet and he tries to keep them that way because his neighbors are noisy. If only his beloved dog, Vicchan, was still alive this most recent disappointment would be tolerable, but he is gone just like Minako-sensei and his family is an ocean away.

 

He has never been more aware than he is in this moment that he is utterly alone in the world and he has only himself to blame. His obsession and ambition to dance, to make something of himself and to find Atlantis has lead him half way across the world in a country that tolerates him at best and a world that frowns on his choice of romantic paramours.

 

“Oh, no mon chere. Please none of this.” A sensual voice rings out and Yuuri pauses mid sob.

 

He raises his eyes only to freeze. Before him kneels a beautiful man with dark blond hair and sparkling green eyes behind long eyelashes. Yuuri blinks the tears away from his eyes knowing he should feel embarrassed but he is startled more than anything. He gasps and presses back against the wall in unease. There is a stranger in his home, the one safe place he has left.

 

The strange man clicks his tongue and reaches out to cup Yuuri’s face in his palm; the touch his gentle and soothing. As much as Yuuri would like to relax into the touch, as the man is definitely beautiful, he still has common sense.

 

“Beautiful men like you should not cry so,” the man says in a purr. “I’m here to make everything better.”

 

Suddenly, Yuuri stiffens and pulls away from the man in his expensive white suit.

 

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” His voice is hoarse due to crying and his accent is thicker than usual.

 

The man backs up to stand a few feet away. Yuuri’s heart beats steadier for the space and he stands.

 

“My name is Christophe Giacometti, but you may call me Chris.” He takes a hold of Yuuri’s hand respectfully and places a chaste kiss on top.

 

Yuuri blushes and Chris winks causing Yuuri to drop his hand and bite his lip.

 

“You’re not from here.” Yuuri says as Chris laughs. The accent is different than one he has heard before and it calms him knowing this man too was most likely born far from here.

 

Chris sinks into one of the armrests and crosses his leg over the other perfectly at ease. Yuuri glances at the picture of his family and his beloved dog on the table next to him.

 

“Indeed, I’m from Switzerland,” he boasts. Yuuri suddenly feels as if he has been rude despite the man breaking into his home

 

“My name is-” he bows politely.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Chris interrupts. “Yes, I am well aware. I’m here on behalf of my employer with a most intriguing proposition for you. Are you interested?” The man’s shoulder rolls seductively and his smirk is enticing.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he swallows nervously; He has the feeling that his life is about to change in a most drastic way.

 

 

 

 


End file.
